


圣殿怪谈

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 开头死主角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: TBC随缘更新





	圣殿怪谈

　注：七月半突发沙雕文，不一定有后续……是的，我拖拖沓沓没能在七月半当天搞出来。  
　　   
　　（一）  
　　 “欧比旺，你背后……”刚刚由师父亲手操刀剪短头发修成绝地学徒发型的安纳金·天行者举起了手，指着欧比旺背后。  
　　“我背后怎么了？”欧比旺不解的回头，什么都没有，他往更远些的地方看了看，只有一扇窗户：“窗外有谁叫我吗？”  
　　安纳金摇了摇头，不再做声，原力是很神奇的，而他也已经是绝地学徒了，应该很快就会修习到这些，没必要大惊小怪。  
　　“想出去玩一会就去吧，安纳金。”欧比旺收起了剪子，弄干净了男孩身上细绒绒的头发碎屑：“你应该改口叫我‘师父’。”  
　　“是的，师父。”小安纳金从椅子上跳下来，听话的鞠了一躬。  
　　于是三天后，欧比旺带着安纳金第一次以师徒身份回到圣殿的时候，好些绝地武士都卧槽出声。  
　　别误会，并不是欧比旺的武士新造型有多么不妥，问题出在他背后。  
　　一大团姓金名奎-刚的绝地英灵亦步亦趋的跟着他，年轻的武士整个后背都被映得蓝莹莹的，让人移不开眼睛。  
　　   
　　欧比旺自己能看见吗，答案是不行，他的原力修为尚达不到能看见英灵的地步，于是事情更加失控，他毫无知觉的带着他死去的师父在圣殿神出鬼没，给没见过绝地英灵的同事们带来心脏负担。  
　　金大师成了英灵之后仿佛失却了语言能力，专注于用肢体语言表达自身意愿。武士团最高委员会的圆形议事厅里，每一位大师都被浮在半空双手抱胸的前·同僚瞪得如坐针毡，只得匆匆让欧比旺结束任务汇报带着安纳金回去休息，好躲避这能冻死人的目光。  
　　并不是没人尝试过和欧比旺谈谈。问题在于，奎刚还没离去多久，被抛下的欧比旺仍然对这件事接受不良，他们甫一开口，连个奎字都还没说出来，这个可怜的年轻人就会低头盯着地面，运气不好的时候甚至可以看见泪珠子在眼眶里打转。  
　　这无异于捅了马蜂窝，蓝莹莹的奎刚不断试图安慰他心爱的学徒，手忙脚乱的想擦掉那一滴眼泪，尝试无果后，提起这个话题的始作俑者免不了要遭受一番吹胡子瞪眼的责备，无论是心痛不已无法触碰的单向互动还是接下来冰封三尺的怒瞪都对视力有害。  
　　天可怜见，谁都不想去揭这个疮疤了，反正只有一部分修为到了的绝地武士能看见奎刚，加之英灵没有实体，基本不会碍着什么事情。不过短短数天，大家就心照不宣的再也不提，任由欧比旺自带光效来来去去。  
　　唯一对还这件事有所担忧的是安纳金，他出于学徒对师父最单纯的关心，觉得在这样强烈的蓝光照耀下，欧比旺晚上很难睡得着觉，于是自学成才向武士团后勤部递交了一份填写得歪歪扭扭的表格，并很快获得通过，后勤人员很清楚这件东西的用途。  
　　欧比旺发现他的衣物配给里面多了眼罩一项。  
　　   
　　（二）  
　　不到一个月，众人开始觉得日子过不下去了。  
　　绝地英灵没有实体，非常合理；欧比旺看不见奎刚，替他难过；因此奎刚跟他跟得很紧，可以接受……但不分场合的虐恋情深相对无言人鬼情未了演出，这个真的不行。绝地不许谈恋爱，单身已久的武士们再看这些让人心酸的戏码就要揭竿起义了。  
　　一群沉不住气的年轻人跑去找尤达大师告状，强烈要求管一管明目张胆破坏风纪的行为，否则圣殿里就要召开有史以来的第一次迷信驱邪活动。  
　　尤达大师高深莫测的表示，原力自有安排。  
　　大家合计了一番，觉得他的意思是欧比旺再修行修行，就能看见英灵了，到时候金大师就用不着这样紧紧的跟着他，让人心碎的呼唤来呼唤去，一个高兴说不定就回归原力不在圣殿待着了。  
　　接下来的一段时间，欧比旺觉得自己莫名的受欢迎了起来，困难的长期任务都有人顶替让他多多留在圣殿，也总有人主动和他一组对练光剑，食堂还给他留饭怕他饿着，只要他一入定冥想身边就突然鸦雀无声，甚至连保育大师都主动替他关照起了安纳金，如果不是他婉拒，他的学徒差点被安排去和幼徒们一起睡育幼所。这些关照让他觉得很紧张，实际上，同僚们只是单纯的希望他的原力快快增长，早日拯救众人出火海。  
　　比如某天，前往医疗所的昆兰直接撞见了来拿药的欧比旺，小孩子总是磕磕绊绊的。欧比旺倒是耐心的排着队等药，但蓝莹莹的奎刚却面对着他站着，手扶在欧比旺耳后的墙上，把他整个收在怀里。昆兰僵硬的扭过脖子撒腿就跑，不治了，不值得。  
　　又比如某天，普罗·孔大师好好的拿着文件走在前往圆形议事厅的路上，迎面碰上带着安纳金的欧比旺，年轻的武士合乎礼节的先对他打了招呼，他回礼，看起来很正常。但走开两步之后，孔大师忍不住回头确认了一下，欧比旺护着安纳金，奎刚护着欧比旺，浓浓的一家三口即视感，原力在上。  
　　再比如某天，欧比旺在和人对练光剑的时候被结结实实的砍到了手背，倒也没怎么样，他自己检查了一下伤处，但训练场的几十号人几十双眼睛，猝不及防的看见蓝莹莹的奎刚低头亲了亲他手上的红肿，是可忍孰不可忍。  
　　还有什么穿墙抱腰，什么虚空牵手，什么捞刘海扯衣袖……不一而足。  
　　大家等啊盼啊，终于有一天，冥想完毕的欧比旺睁开眼睛，却突然眼圈泛红，泪珠子吧嗒一声砸在衣襟上，定定的盯着奎刚的英灵。  
　　这就成了，在众人的不懈努力下，欧比旺总算能看见辛苦呼唤已久的奎刚了，可喜可贺。  
　　   
　　但事情解决了吗，并没有。  
　　说上话之后，忽视这一对变得更加困难了，之前好歹欧比旺处之泰然、行动自若，但现在他俩总是躲躲闪闪，奎刚本身蓝得发亮，一但和徒弟钻到“暗处”，光芒能辐射半条走廊，比起原来光明正大的互动，这种让人浮想联翩的蓝光危害更甚。更有甚者，会有人偶尔撞见脸上红扑扑的欧比旺独自行动，不忍细想。  
　　早知如此，不如一开始就搞迷信活动。  
　　


End file.
